Dragoniak
Summary The final boss of the "Serpent's Den", a dungeon created by the Abyss Auction to help Han Jee-Han to train. It's an extremely powerful dragon and sorcerer, capable of casting several spells during the battle and forcing Han to acknowledge it to be a sorcerer on his level. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Dragoniak Origin: The Gamer Gender: Unknown Age: Technically a few months at most (created by the Abyss Auction for Han to fight), Unknown physically Classification: Dragon Subspecies, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Doesn't seem to need its wings for it), Body Aura (Creates an energy field around someone, decreasing the damage they take), Regeneration (Unknown, likely at least mid-low), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction through magic (Can hit incorporeals, elemental intagibles and even those made out of pure energy or imagination), possibly Enhanced Senses (Woke up when Han assaulted it before it got hit, teleported away from Han's attack from behind it's neck without looking), Can create magical balls that fire Lightning, Light and Wind Blades, Danmaku (Can fire attacks from several different direction through muliple balls), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Breath, Teleportation, slightly luckier than average, Large Size (Type 1), likely Longevity, likely minor Resistance to Magic Nullification (Should have a mana comparably thick to Han, who could resist the nullification of magic), Magic (Each 10 points of wisdom correspond to 1% magic resistance, meaning it has a 22% resistance to it), likely Transmutation (Should be able to resist Berith's transmutation) Attack Potency: Town level (Han had difficulty matching its attacks head-on despite having the potency of his magical attacks multiplied by 4, it has higher stats than Kwon Shi-Yun had against the church of masks) Speed: Massivly Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Han Jee-Han, can fire lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be superior to any other monster met yet, including this golem) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level, higher with forcefields (Completly unfazed by Han's attacks) Stamina: High (Due to its extreme intellect, it's bound to have a lot of mana) Range: Several meters with physical attacks, tens of meters with fire breath, likely hundreds of meters with most magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (Has an INT and WIS of 456 and 222 respectively, magic needs extreme intellect to be used properly) Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of Mana, some of its attacks need charge (however, it can attack with its balls while it's charging) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragstats.png|It's Stats Magical Balls.png|It's magic firing balls Danmaku.png|Danmaku Forcefield.png|Magical Barrier Gravity Falls, litiraly.png|Seal needed to activate gravity magic FireBreath.png|Fire Breath *'Fire Breath:' Releases a great amount of fire, wider than the dragon itself. It's likely more damaging than it's normal attacks. It doesn't actually generate in its throat. *'Magic Balls:' Creates silver-colored floating balls capable of releasing magical lightning, wind blasts, and light beams. It is extremely hard to dodge all the projectiles at once. *'Magical Barries:' Creates an invisible energy field around it. It redirects all damage to mana and makes piercing weapons much less useful. *'Gravity Magic:' A magical skill that increases an enemy's weight to the point where Han Jee-Han could barely move. It should work on monsters as strong as it is. It has a small charging time. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport to any close-by location on thought. It mainly does it to dodge attacks. Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's profile (Was set within Dragnoiak's cave) Notable Losses: Jericho Swain (League of Legends) Jericho's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Wind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 7